The Cheerleader Blues
by Angelreira23
Summary: Sakura has a bet to get Sasuke's 'soaked' underwear but seems like Sasuke is smarter in letting her have them


**~* The Cheerleader Blues*~**

Sakura Haruno was one pissed girl. If you'd just looked at her for the first time, you would have wondered what in the world this girl had to be pissed about. She was beautiful, smart, had nice clothes, and lots of friends. She was a cheerleader - the head cheerleader in fact - and one of the most popular girls around. She didn't have a car, but that was because she didn't want one. She liked to be catered to, which often included making demands on her parents to take her places and so forth. She rarely lacked for a ride and had ridden the school bus only once. The hissy fit she'd thrown after that had convinced her father it was worth taking her so he wouldn't have to listen to her bitch.

In short she was a rich, beautiful, spoiled, teenaged bitch.

Beautiful probably wasn't the right word for her. "Living wet dream" would be better. Her pink hair fell past her shoulders when it wasn't up in a pony tail. Her breasts were softball sized, with perky little nipples that thrust up and out proudly when she sashayed down the street or hallway. Her hips provided the rest of the sashay and she knew how to use them. Her slim abdomen proved that she took her calisthenics seriously. She had a good body and she knew it and she was for sure going to keep it. Her eyes were a luminescent bright green that caused lots of people to think she was wearing colored contact lenses. She was milk-skinned everywhere visible. She wore the tiniest bikini her father would suffer in public and an even smaller one in the back yard when she lay out in the sun. No one but her closest girl friends and family had ever seen her in that one. Even her brother perked up when she wore it.

Boys flocked around Sakura like starving birds at an overturned grain truck. More males jerked off fantasizing about her than spilled their seed looking at Playboy magazines. Every one of them wanted to be the one who ended up between her sweet naked thighs one day.

But that wasn't likely, because Sakura was a virgin and she intended to stay that way. She had a reputation for being loose and fast, but that was of her own doing. With each boy she went out with, she'd let him feel her breasts, or kiss long passionate kisses, but when she felt that warm spot growing in her abdomen she knew it was time to call a halt. What she did then was pure genius. She invariably told the boy, whoever he was, that she wanted to let him, and she might let him, but only if certain things happened. Her rules were these: First, if anyone asked the boy how far he'd gotten, he was to smile and say he couldn't say. Second, he could pretend he'd gotten as far as he wanted, but could not actually say he'd done anything at all. Third, he had to let her be in control of everything they did.

Of course every guy said "Yes". Those who broke the rules never got to take her out again. Those who played by the rules at the very most got jerked off by her soft hand, but never seemed to get much further. Eventually they broke up with her, never knowing why they hadn't succeeded where they just knew others had. So, while no man got to plumb her virgin depths, everyone thought others had.

Everything went fine until she lost the bet. It had been a stupid bet in the first place. Her friends had been tittering one day about a new guy in school and about how he had such a big bulge. They were making bets about which girl would get to see it first. Sakura had said it was stupid to even care, but then Karin, her primary rival in the ongoing popularity contest some girls play started needling her. It ended up as a bet between Karin and Sakura that each of them would see it first. Then the terms of the bet had to be decided. It was decided that whichever one lost would have to ask Sasuke Uchiha out on a date and get him to come in his underwear. The cum-soaked underwear themselves were to be the proof. Sasuke was the school nerd and everyone knew that his mother still sewed his name onto all his clothes. One of the other girls had to be a witness to confirm the win. The bet was on.

Then, the next day, to everyone's surprise, Sakura went right up to the new boy and offered him twenty dollars to show her his cock. She told him and Ami Hitsuya to meet her in the locker room after school. She gave him the money, he showed his cock to Karin and Ami, and, in the time honored tradition of Capitalism, the bet was won.

Karin had done it just to embarrass her and that's why Sakura was pissed. Sakura had tried to wiggle out of the deal, saying Karin had cheated, but the girls held her to the bet. She had to go out with Sasuke, jerk him off and get his cum-soaked skivvies as proof.

She approached him with a decided lack of glee.

"Hey Sasuke," she said. He glanced up at her from where he was sitting in the library. His eyes got a little wider as he realized who it was addressing him.

"Uh ... Hi Sakura," he said. His eyes looked big through his thick glasses. He had dark hair that was slicked back over his head and placed into raised spikes. It looked greasy. Her stomach churned. He had on loose clothing that looked too big for him, like it was hand-me-downs from an older brother or something. For some reason she noticed his fingers, holding the book open. They were long and slender and very smooth.

"I need a favor, Sasuke," she said, standing there, looking at him. "I don't have a date Friday night and I wanted to go to the drive in."

Sasuke gulped. She couldn't mean she wanted to go with him. He had expected her to ask him to do a term paper for her, or something like that. He got lots of those. But he never did them. He was smart and he was that way because he studied. He wasn't about to use his smarts to get other people credit. Especially people who were rude to him and hurt his feelings. People like Sakura. He came to the conclusion she was playing with him, for some kind of cruel joke. He wasn't going to play.

"I'm sure there are lots of guys who would love to take you to the drive in," he said. "Why don't you ask Neji, or Kiba or one of those other jocks?"

Sakura couldn't believe what she'd just heard. It was almost like he didn't want to go out with her. What a loser. But she had to make this happen.

"I'm quite sure you are right," she said sweetly. "But I decided I wanted you to take me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He looked around, trying to see who was hiding and watching. He didn't see anyone. Sakura saw him peering around and looked herself, to see what he was looking at. When she looked back at him he was looking at her face. That got her attention for some reason she couldn't put her finger on.

"You want me ... to take you ... to the drive in Friday night." He said it flatly, staring at her face the whole time. "That was it!" she thought. He was looking at her FACE, not where every other guy she'd ever talked to had looked. They all talked to her breasts. She wondered why this man wasn't staring at her breasts. Maybe he was gay.

"Yes" she said automatically. Then "Are you gay?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud. She blushed. "I didn't mean that," she said. He was staring at her open mouthed. His mouth shut in a grim line.

"Look, Sakura, I'm sure you're having a lot of fun, but I have studying to do." He dropped his gaze back to the book and ignored her.

She folded her arms under her breasts. What was he doing? He couldn't just ignore her! She was the most popular girl in school! She had just given him the opportunity that at least fifty boys would cut off their right arms to get. She was going to actually touch his pathetic little peter, for pity's sake! Of course he didn't know that. But nobody ever just ignored her.

Sakura stamped her foot in anger. "Look, Sasuke. I asked you to take me to the movies. Will you do it or not?" She glared at him.

Sasuke looked up at this vision of loveliness. He noticed those luscious looking breasts as his eyes went by them, but he very intentionally kept his eyes moving until they were locked on her eyes. She was pissed off! He could see it in her eyes. He wondered what was going on. It had to be a joke, or some kind of cruel game.

"Why do you want me to take you to the movies?" he asked quietly.

Sakura was taken aback. Why did anyone go to the movies? To see a movie and make out. Everyone knew that. She had a horrible feeling that he had somehow found out about the bet. His eyes looked deep, like she could fall into them. Why was he staring at her face? "Well ... I ... uh ... um... I just want you to, OK?" she was flustered. She was so flustered that she added "Please?"

He looked around again. Still nobody watching them. He made his decision on impulse. "OK," he said, and was immediately sorry he'd done so. He looked back down at his book.

Sakura stood there. She'd gotten past the first hurdle. Now what? Now he was ignoring her again. Who was this boy? Why didn't he react like all the others? "You do have a car ... don't you?" she said.

He looked back up. "My folks have a van. I can probably borrow it. That OK?"

She was unnerved by his calmness. She nodded her head and fled.

That night the phone rang. It was Sasuke. "What time and where do you want me to pick you up?" he asked. She wanted to groan. She gave him the information and dreaded the weekend for the rest of the week.

Promptly at 8:30 Sasuke knocked on the door of Sakura's house. He was nervous. He'd never been on a real date before. He'd never really thought about going out with a girl.

He didn't have to.

He had three older sisters and they had all three been fucking him regularly since he was twelve. It was sort of a family tradition. His parents believed that siblings who slept together would form a bond that would last a lifetime, and that his sisters, if he kept them happy, would not sleep around with just any guy. For the most part they had been right. His eldest sister Sachiko had just gotten married at age 23. Suzuka, the middle one was 20 and engaged. Both of them had moved out in the last several years, leaving only Sasami. Now he and Sasami were the only ones left. She was insatiable, and he was glad she was the only one he had to keep happy any more. He knew it was a weird life, but he was used to it. One of the things he'd been worried about was that someone had found out about his family's habits and told Sakura. And that all this, whatever it was that was going on, was the result.

When he'd driven up to her address he went on by, looking all around, trying to find the cars of other kids he knew must be waiting to play some joke on him. There was nothing. Finally he'd parked on the street and gone up. A woman opened the door. "Hello," she said with a questioning look.

"Hi. I'm Sasuke. I have a ... date ... with Sakura." He could tell the woman was Sakura's mother. She was very beautiful herself, with the same hair and body as her daughter.

"Sasuke," said the woman, looking at him speculatively. "Well, Sasuke, come on in. Sakura's never ready on time. I must say it's refreshing to have a boy actually come to the door to pick her up. Usually they just sit in the car and honk."

Sasuke went in and immediately found himself being catered to by Sakura's mom. She brought him a drink and put a plate of cookies on the end table beside him. Then she sat in a chair to one side and began talking to him. He was uncomfortable at first. Adults didn't usually talk to him much. It was because he was usually smarter than they were. He had an impossibly high I.Q. and most people found his intellect intimidating. But Mrs. Haruno turned out to be one smart lady herself and in no time they were chatting about a number of things. He was actually enjoying himself when Sakura walked into the room. "Mom! Sasuke! I ... uh ... I didn't know you were here." Sasuke had stood as soon as she came into the room. Mrs. Sasuke commented "And he has manners too! Sakura, where did you find this delightful young man?"

Sakura shot a look of daggers at her mother, who didn't notice because she was still looking at Sasuke. "Mom, you're embarrassing me," she growled. Her mother turned a surprised look on her. Sakura could sense questions coming and said hurriedly "Come on Sasuke, we have to go." She left immediately, leaving her mother and Sasuke behind. Mrs. Haruno saw Sasuke staring wistfully at her retreating daughter and put her hand on his arm. She was surprised to find that under the baggy shirt he was wearing his arm felt thick and muscular.

"Give her a chance," she said as he looked at her surprised. "She's not really the bitch she just appeared to be." Then she smiled at Sasuke, patted him on the arm and said "Have fun."

Sakura was already sitting in the van when he got outside. It was a camper, really. His dad loved to go out camping and the van was his concession to technology while camping. Basically it was a place to sleep in a dry and warm environment. It didn't have much else in the back other than the big wide bed and a lot of storage compartments. The front had everything someone on the road might want. There was a GPS unit, a nice radio/stereo, lots of places to put food and drink. All the windows had curtains and shades that could black it out in daylight if needed.

Sakura was looking at the bed when he got in. "Don't get any ideas Sasuke," she growled at him. He glanced at the bed and then back at her. For the first time he looked at her as a female of his species. She was good looking for sure. He didn't look at women the way other boys his age did. A woman was an instrument who could be played, once you knew where her buttons were. With all three of his sisters he had learned how to leave them completely limp, almost lifeless after what they could only term as amazing orgasms. Sasuke enjoyed spurting his semen in a woman just as much as the next guy, but when you had three of them to service you had to pace yourself. He had therefore studied the female anatomy and he knew every one of the supposed 97 erogenous zones on the female body. He had seen sex as a chore for several years until he had learned enough to get them off easily.

Nowadays the game he played was trying to time his own orgasm to coincide precisely with his sister's. He'd gotten pretty good and was usually able to unleash his balls and feel his sperm traveling through his penis just at the same time his sister's pussy clamped down on him. Now, looking at Sasuke, he wondered which places on her body would leave HER limp. It was obvious she wasn't interested, but he wondered.

"Sakura?" he said as he started the van and drove off. "What's going on?"

She knew his words weren't a greeting. She tried to play dumb. "Oh, not much."

He looked over at her. "Sakura, look, I know you don't want to go out with me, OK? Any idiot could see that. So what's all this really about?"

Sakura finally looked at him. He wasn't whiny, like she thought he'd be. He didn't talk with a funny voice, like she thought he would. Her mother had been deep in conversation with him, and her mother NEVER talked to any of the boys she went out with. Her mother referred to most of the boys she dated as "Bags of testosterone." He was different than boys she'd been around and she didn't quite know how to act. She couldn't just tell him she needed his shorts full of cum. He'd dump her out and then she'd be completely uncool. But if she tried the usual things she did to get a boy drooling, somehow she knew they just wouldn't work. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew it.

Things weren't turning out the way she'd planned. She thought about what Karin had done with that new boy. Hmmmmmmmm.

"Look Sasuke. I'll give you fifty dollars if you'll cum in your underwear and give them to me."

Even a genius can be caught off guard. The van did go off the road and into somebody's lawn, but he missed two cars and a garden Gnome. He found himself parked on the sidewalk and hastily backed into the street. He drove a block and pulled over. He turned in the seat and looked at her. She looked upset and nervous.

"You want me to ejaculate into my underwear and then give them to you. And for this you'll give me fifty dollars." He said it very clearly, so there was no mistake about what she heard.

"Yes," she said, looking out the front of the van. "Will you do it?"

"No." He put the van in drive and pulled back out.

Sakura was in a panic. "A hundred! I'll give you a hundred dollars."

He kept driving. He turned a corner and then another. It was obvious he was headed back to her house. Sakura wanted to cry. How had this turned out so badly? Her life was going to be ruined. Karin would be the queen of the school and no one would like her any more. She HAD to win. "OK OK, I'll tell you what happened. But don't take me home. Please Sasuke ... I'll tell you."

Again he pulled over. She looked at him and felt a little ashamed. "Look, I promise I'll tell you. But could we just go on to the drive in? I mean, forget what I said. I'm an idiot, OK? Let's just go and watch the movie and I'll tell you what's going on and then you can take me home. OK? Please?"

For the second time with this girl Sasuke went on impulse. He pulled back out and drove to the drive in. Neither of them said a word until they were there. Because he was driving a tall vehicle, the attendant told him he had to park on the back row. There were very few vehicles there, but Sakura actually felt relieved that they wouldn't be surrounded by cars.

She looked at him. He was waiting patiently. "Look, I promised and I will. Let me go get us something to snack on. I'll buy. This is all my fault." She got out and walked toward the concession stand. Sasuke assumed she'd hook up with a friend and he'd never see her again until they all laughed at him in school. He almost started the van and drove off, just to show her he wasn't playing.

At the concession stand Sakura saw her friends. They huddled all around her wanting to know who she was there with and so on. The usual stuff. She knew if she didn't tell them they'd be curious and follow her back to the van. She didn't want that. "I've got Sasuke out there and I'm about to settle the bet." The girls all squealed and Sakura told them to keep it down. "He's going to be a tough nut to crack. He's so shy he won't even talk to me or look at me. I don't want to scare him off, so don't come around and bother us. I think he's already suspicious. It may take a couple of dates to do this without making him so mad he won't ever do another paper for us." She was proud of herself for delaying the inevitable, and the girls bought it. She also reminded them not to tell Karin because Karin would try to screw it up. They agreed. She sighed with relief, got popcorn and soda and went back to the van.

When he saw her coming with the food balanced precariously in her arms Sasuke peered carefully at her. He was trying to be sure it really was her and not some jock trying to sneak up on him - part of the big joke he was still sure was going on. But it really was her. She got in and handed him some popcorn and a drink. "I didn't know what you liked, so I just got Coke," she said. The previews came on the screen.

He gave her ten minutes. "Look, Sakura, I know this is some kind of joke or something. So why are we dragging it out. Call in whoever is going to throw water on me, or steal my pants or whatever it is and let's get it over with. I could be reading a good book right now."

Sakura was startled. He really was pretty smart. It hurt her feelings a little bit that he thought she'd play that kind of joke on him. She wasn't mean like that. And the thought that he'd rather be reading a BOOK than be out with her was enough to start her blood simmering. Still, the only hope she had was that after telling him the real deal he'd either have pity on her, or need the money enough to do it. So, she took a deep breath and told him the truth.

It was quiet for a while when she finished. Finally he spoke. "So she gave the guy 20 bucks to see his penis so she could win the bet and put you down, and now you figure I'll do what you want for a hundred so you can put her down. Is that about it?"

Well, when you put it that way, it didn't sound very nice, she thought. "Well, I supposed that's technically correct," she said. "But I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings. It's just that all the girls will like her better than me if I don't."

"And these are the people whose friendship you crave." It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. "These people will abandon you if you can't manage to come up with a pair of my stained jockey's." Why did he have to put it like that? "You people are so sad," he finished. She wanted to be mad, but, for some reason couldn't.

It was quiet for a while longer. "I'll make you a deal," he said.

Her hopes were revived. "What kind of deal?" she said hesitantly.

"You answer my questions truthfully, then you do what I tell you to do, and I'll do it for free."

She was immediately suspicious. "OK to the questions, but I'm not going to promise to do just anything you tell me to. There are some things I won't do."

"Well thank goodness for that. Maybe you aren't a total loss after all," he said grimly.

She was incensed. Who did he think he was to talk to her that way? But he said he'd do it. She was saved! "OK, what are the questions?"

"Are you a virgin?" he said with a straight face.

"Are you out of your mind?" she screeched "That's none of your business. I'm not ..."

"You promised to answer my questions," he said simply.

"Shit," she said disgustedly. "Look, all this is between us, right? I mean what we say in this van goes no further. It has to be that way or you can take me home right now and I'll figure something else out. What are you, some kind of pervert?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm the kind of pervert who tries to pay a hundred dollars for some cum-stained underwear. You're in good company."

She shut her mouth. Damn him. "Will this stay between us?"

"It will," he said simply.

"OK, yes. I've never had sex." She whispered it.

"Thank you," he said. "Why, if you've never had sex, do you allow all those boys to claim they've been in your panties?"

That surprised her. She'd expected him to demand that she take said panties off or something. "Well, if you have the reputation, boys will do ... almost anything to get a chance to ... you know. I mean if everybody knows you're a virgin and that you don't ... you know ... then nobody would ever ask you out."

He was shaking his head. "You people are soooo sad. OK. I understand that. Now, do you masturbate?"

"SHIT!" she moaned. "Please don't make me answer that question. Why do you want to know all this anyway?"

"Call me a student of humanity," he said. "I'm curious about what makes people like you tick. I'm also deciding what I'm going to ask you to do in exchange for my 'cum soaked jockeys'," he said.

"Look, buster, like I said. I AM a virgin, and I'm going to STAY a virgin. And while I may masturbate, no boy has ever seen me do it, and neither will you, so if that's what you have in mind, forget it."

"Tell me how you masturbate," he said. She took a big breath and he went on "I know, I know, I must be some kind of pervert. Look, trust me on this, OK? I'm not a pervert and there really is a good reason for me asking you. I'm thinking about doing something nice for you. Just answer the question."

Now she was quiet for a while. Then she said "OK, I'll tell you, but answer me this first. Do you have a hard on right now?"

"No."

She reached over and put her hand on his lap. She felt around and squeezed his obviously flaccid penis.

"Are you gay?"

"No."

"If you aren't gay, why don't you have a boner right now? Every guy I've ever known who even thought about female masturbation got hard as a rock."

"I don't have a 'boner' right now because you aren't acting sexy in any way, shape or form. Right now the chick on the screen is sexier than you are." He didn't say it like he was trying to hurt her feelings. He just sounded like he was answering her question.

My, but he was a strange one.

So she took a breath and described how she rubbed herself when she was alone in her room and was horny. She was describing how she put her fingers on her pussy when he interrupted. "Do you use one, two, three or all four fingers? Are they loose or stiff?" She was so surprised that he'd ask something that specific she just blurted out the answer "I use all four and they're stiff."

"Do you ever put anything inside you?"

This was weird, but it was also just a little exciting now. Here she was describing to a complete stranger, and a boy at that, how she did some very intimate things. Yet he wasn't slobbering all over her, or rubbing his cock or anything like that. He sounded genuinely interested, which was the strangest thing of all. "Sometimes, yes. I have a ... hair brush that has a nice smooth handle on it ... " She stopped. She was blushing! "This is so embarrassing," she said.

"You're doing fine. Don't get embarrassed. We're just talking about biological processes. Think of it as a medical procedure that's used to get the body to do a specific response." She thought that was a very odd way of thinking about it.

He asked her all sorts of other odd questions, like where she tingled when a boy touched her, and what tickled, and what kind of perfume she liked the best. He asked her what her favorite foods were. He asked her if she played with her breasts when she masturbated and what parts of her body boys had actually seen or touched. He asked her if she'd ever had a full body massage. She didn't even know how to answer that one. Finally he seemed to be out of questions. Now what would he do?

Finally he spoke. "OK, here's what I want you to do. First, I want to give you a full body massage. That will be tonight." He could sense her unease. "I won't touch you anywhere that you would call sexual. I won't touch your breasts or between your legs. However you'll have to be only in panties, so I don't have to deal with clothing being in the way. I will stay completely clothed. That's tonight. Then I want you to go out with me again. If, after that date, you are unhappy with anything that happens tonight or on that date, I'll give you your 'cum soaked skivvies' and we'll be done."

Sakura thought long and hard. No boy had ever seen her in only her panties. Of course they covered more than her bikini did, but that wasn't the point. "You won't touch me anywhere I tell you not to?" she asked.

"Right," he said flatly.

She told him to wait in the front while she went to the back and got undressed. It was dark enough she knew he couldn't see her back there. She shivered and heard him turn on some kind of fan. She felt warm air flow over her. She stretched out on the bed, face down. She was very nervous. "OK," she said tightly.

He came into the back and rummaged in a storage box. He came up with something in his hand. "This is some oil that will let my hands slide on your skin," he said. She expected him to start on her back, but the first thing he touched was her foot. He picked it up and began pressing and twisting it around. His hands were firm and warm.

No one had ever done this to her feet.

It felt marvelous.

Everything he did felt marvelous.

She couldn't believe how wonderful she felt with his long fingered hands moving across her body. She was an athlete, and was well muscled under her smooth skin. He found all those muscles and pressed into them, causing what at first felt like pain, but then turned into sweet release as each muscle relaxed. At one point his hands were between her legs, working her inner thighs. He was within an inch of her pussy, but he never brushed it or touched it in any way. Even there his hands felt wonderful and she wasn't worried about them at all. By the time he'd gotten to her neck and scalp she was limp all over. Her body jiggled loosely as he manipulated it. He spoke softly for her to turn over and she did so automatically, not even thinking she was exposing herself in a way no boy had ever seen. Of course it was dark in the van, but she knew the light coming through the windshield was enough that he could see her.

For some reason that didn't bother her.

He started at her feet again, stretching each toe, rubbing between them, rotating her ankles. When he worked the front of her thighs he hit muscles she used all the time in her cheerleading routines. She groaned as he prodded and poked and suddenly she felt that warm ball in the pit of her stomach. The one that scared her. The one that meant she was going to have to masturbate when she got home. She was amazed that she could feel that way with Sasuke, but then she thought "No boy has ever made me feel this good before."

Always before, when she felt that warning sensation she called everything to a halt. But this time she didn't. What he was doing felt too good. And besides, he hadn't touched her in a sexual way at all.

She let him continue.

He finished his deep probing, deftly skipping around her breasts, though he was able somehow to work on the muscles that supported them high on her chest. She'd never felt anything that good in her life and part of her wished his hands would have worked their magic on her breasts too. Other boys had touched her there, but she knew his hands would be better - much better. Now his touch lightened and his fingers caressed. One finger traced a line from her neck across her collar bone, down beside her breast, to her waist and then made an intricate pattern on her abdomen. She felt her pussy beginning to get damp. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She hadn't been this excited since the very first time a boy had exposed his penis to her. Then he did the other side of her body. Now she wanted him to use those fingers on her breasts. "Sasuke?" she said softly.

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

"You can touch my breasts ... if you want to."

He smiled in the dark.

He continued his light touch, going over her legs and the bottom of her feet. He unbound her pony tail and massaged her scalp and face as she ooooohed and ahhhhed. Finally his fingers approached her breasts. She held her breath, anticipating the pleasure.

"Breathe," he said, and she let it out just as his fingers began to cover the place she wanted him to touch. They traced circles around her nipples until she squirmed.

"Don't tense up," he murmured, and she relaxed again. He pressed his oil-covered palms over her nipples and worked the flesh firmly, rotating the underlying tissue and stretching the muscles that connected. She sighed and lay limp. Then the feather touch again and his fingers actually reached her small up thrust nipples. He strummed them, and then pinched them lightly, all the time running his fingertips around and over her mounds. She was on cloud nine. The ball of heat in her groin was getting bigger - hotter. Her pussy was actually wet now. She knew it. He was touching her in ways she hadn't imagined anyone could touch her.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Would you like to have an orgasm now?"

"YES!" she thought. A small nagging thought crossed her mind. She couldn't let him touch her there. But it would feel so good to let go and feel it. And she was so close already. "Yesss," she hissed "But..."

He was still right by her ear. "Don't worry," he whispered and she shivered at the feel of his hot breath in her ear. "I promised". Then he stuck his tongue out and licked her throat under her ear at the same time he pinched her nipples hard. His tongue flitted to her ear lobe and neck in several places as his fingers pulled her nipples away from her body and then let them snap back. Her back arched with that pull and she felt the dam break in her loins as the sweet pain in her nipples streaked to her pussy and back again. Now the only thing he was touching was her throat, with his tongue, and the explosion in her pussy waned, leaving her feeling sated, satisfied, limp, and relaxed. He leaned over and kissed her gently, lightly on the lips, and sat back.

Sakura breathed deeply and turned her head to look at him. Sasuke sat there quietly, beside her. She lifted her hand and put it in his lap, feeling. He was erect. Very erect.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. Suddenly he was laughing.

They talked in the dark, and somehow she didn't feel naked, though she very nearly was. They had shared something more intimate than anything she had ever done, but she didn't feel threatened or nervous at all. They talked about little things, school, what they wanted to do after school, nothing in particular. She realized the movie was over and people were leaving. She couldn't believe so much time had passed. His massage had lasted over an hour.

And he hadn't tried anything. Even though he'd gotten very hard. She couldn't get over how different he was from the other boys. He went back to the front while she got dressed.

"Thank you," she said as she sat back down in the passenger's seat. "I can't believe that happened. I've never done anything like that in my life."

"It was my pleasure," he said. "You have good muscles."

Now it was she who laughed. She'd been almost completely naked, let him touch her and all he could say was that she had good muscles.

He stopped in front of her house and got out to walk her up to the door. "So ..." he said.

"Next week?" she said simply. He smiled and nodded. She felt that heat in the pit of her stomach again, and on impulse kissed him on the lips. "I had a great time," she said.

And she meant it.

The next week was at once agonizingly slow in passing and so quickly gone she almost wasn't prepared mentally for their next date. She had gone up to her room and masturbated TWICE after he left. She couldn't get over the feel of his fingers on her body, his tongue on her neck. She knew she'd let him touch her again, and she couldn't wait for it to happen. She started to worry, but remembered he'd done only what she'd asked him to do, and nothing more.

She blew her friends off, saying she had another date with him, and that she was going to succeed. Tanya smirked.

On Monday a strange thing had happened. A girl whose name she knew was Sasami came up to her. Sasami was a quiet girl who stayed in the background, and Sakura had never talked to her before. Sasami stopped in front of Sakura and said "You went out with my brother Friday night."

Sakura's mouth opened. This was Sasuke's sister? "Yeah, I guess I did," she said.

Sasami smiled and said "Thanks. I haven't seen him like that in years. You going out with him again?"

Sakura wondered what in the world the girl was talking about. "Yeah, we have another date planned."

Sasami smiled again and just said "Goody." Then she left. What a strange girl, Sakura thought. Of course she saw Sasuke during the week. He'd gotten a haircut and his hair looked fluffier, cleaner. He didn't rush up to her and posture in front of everyone when he saw her. He just smiled and nodded his head. She felt that ball of warmth in the pit of her stomach again, just from seeing him. She couldn't wait for Friday night.

Mrs. Haruno noticed the change in her daughter too. Saturday Sakura had been up early, was bright and cheerful, and didn't snarl at either of her parents all morning. When she asked Sakura how her date with "that nice boy" went Sakura didn't scowl or avoid the question. She looked blank and said "He is nice, isn't he?" Then she said "I had a great time." Mrs. Haruno looked at her husband, whose eyebrows were raised. She shrugged and said "Maybe we could have him over for dinner some night?" Normally that was the kiss of death, and a boy thus invited was never seen or heard of again. Sakura was humming and just said "Yeah, that'd be cool."

As soon as she could get away Miyu Haruno went to her daughter's laundry hamper and fished out the panties closest to the top. They smelled like turned on daughter, but there was no evidence of sperm in them. She'd have to keep an eye on this young man. She'd also have to talk to her husband and see if Doc Senju would be willing to prescribe the pill for Sakura. She'd never seen Sakura acting like this about a boy.

This Friday night, when Sasuke showed up to collect Sakura, both her mother AND father answered the door. He was invited in and recognized he was being grilled and evaluated. Sakura either said something or acted different after their previous date. But he engaged the adults and enjoyed talking to them. He was telling them about the bluegrass concert he and Sakura were going to that night, and how the banjo player was considered to be the third fastest player on earth when Sakura came down. She smiled and said "Hi Daddy, Hi Mom. Hi Sasuke, ready to go?" She took Sasuke's hand and led him out the door.

Her father had a grim look on his face as they left. "Call Doc Senju first thing Monday."

As they drove toward the town the concert was in Sakura said "Sasuke, can I ask you some questions tonight?"

"Sure," he said.

"Do you like me?" she said.

It wasn't a question he'd expected her to ask. "Yes, I think I do. At first I thought you were a spoiled rich ... But I think there's hope for you after all."

She grinned at him. "I am a spoiled bitch. But try not to flatter me so much. I might think you were trying to get into my panties."

They rode for a while. "How come you got a hardon ... last time, but you didn't try anything with me?"

He thought about it. He'd guessed right about her primary erogenous zones. He'd been trying to win a victory, but her response had been so genuine and trusting that he'd ended up having a lot of fun. He'd originally planned on leaving her frustrated, but then had wanted to see what kind of orgasm she'd have. He'd gotten pretty fired up himself. He knew if he actually fucked her she'd go absolutely crazy. "I promised you I wouldn't touch you sexually. I broke that promise, but only after you said I could. I didn't think you were asking for anything more than what I gave you. If you're asking whether or not I thought about it, well, I think you found out about that afterward."

She waited a while for the next question. "What kinds of things are you going to make me do tonight?"

"I'm not going to MAKE you do anything, tonight or ever. I like making you feel good, and I'd like to do that tonight. Whatever that turns out to be will make me feel good too."

She said very quietly "Are you going to touch me ... anywhere else?"

He felt his prick begin to fill. He knew that tone. "Only if you want me to."

Even more quietly "I think I might want you to."

They rode on in silence. Then she said "Um ... when ... when we um ... well I mean when it's time to get ... what I need for the ... bet ... can I ...help?"

"I think I'd like that a lot," he said.

"Do we have to go to the concert?"

"I promised your parents I'd bring them a CD of the group."

So they went to the concert, talked the door man into letting them buy a CD and then left. He drove to a state lake nearby, to a campground where the camper fit in. Sakura was breathing hard as she climbed into the back.

"Do you want another massage?" Sasuke asked her.

"I don't think so," she said. "I think I just want you to ... touch me."

He lit a scented candle. "You want another orgasm?" he said softly.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Take your clothes off," he said.

This time she took everything off. She lay down on the bed, on her side, watching as he too began to disrobe. He was waiting for her to tell him to stop, but she never did. The last thing he removed was his underwear. He was hard. She gasped as it was bared to her. She looked at it like a bird looks at a snake.

She managed to speak "No, you're definitely not gay."

This time he used his lips instead of his fingers. She was his almost immediately as she submitted to his expertise. As his lips grazed across the pattern he made on her abdomen he saw her legs begin to part all by themselves. He could smell her arousal.

Sakura knew he was going to go lower. She knew she shouldn't let him, but she knew she would. In fact she couldn't wait for him to get there. Her legs opened all by themselves. As he moved around to climb onto the bed her knees bent, coming up toward her head, and then they fell apart as she opened herself completely to him. He leaned down and feasted. Her world exploded into bright sparks.

This was going faster than he wanted it to. He hadn't planned on doing anything other than give her another orgasm tonight. But his own need was pulsing in his prick. He hadn't felt like this in years. She was everything he'd ever wanted and had never had. After their last date he'd fucked Sasami three times that night. Now he knew he'd fuck Sakura too. Part of him didn't want to, but he knew if he didn't stop now he'd fill her with his seed. He didn't want to break his promise. He went to work on her pussy with his lips, tongue and teeth. She had a large clit and he knew he could suck the whole thing into his mouth.

Sakura hadn't known what to expect. No one had ever touched her down there. This was completely new. When his mouth descended on her pussy she thought she'd just die. She came immediately, and before that one was over another one was flooding into her veins. Her blood was on fire. She grabbed his head and pulled it into her frantically as her knees came up even further. Now her heels were off the bed and she was arching her back. Then her heels slammed down onto the bed and her pussy thrust up, opening, trying to push against his mouth. She was sobbing with relief and joy, calling his name over and over. She felt his mouth work its way up through her pubic hair and onto her abdomen, which was still cramping from the last orgasm. His lips worked their way to her breasts and onto her nipples. No boy had sucked them before. As his mouth captured one the electricity it generated shot to her pussy. She felt something there, at her opening. Her hand flailed, grasping. It was his penis, long and hard, a spear that would tear her, rip her, and fill her.

She had to have it.

She pulled on it, pulling it toward her gaping vulva. He raised his head. "Sasuke?" he said warningly.

"Ohh please," she groaned. "Please Sasuke. I'll just die. I'm on fire."

"Sakura, listen to me. I don't have a rubber."

"Ohhhh I don't care. Pleeease, I can't stand it."

And now she had it there, rubbing her clit frantically with the head, swabbing her opening.

"Pleeeaaaase," she whispered and thrust up at it as he drove down.

She had no hymen. It was long gone to tampons. She was wet, slick. There was no impediment to the passage of his long hard cock. In one slow, smooth stroke he was sheathed in her belly completely, his pubes meshing with hers. No further motion was needed. She was gloriously full of hard cock, her clit mashed between them, her emptiness filled. She trip hammered her pussy up against him as continuous orgasms shuddered through her body. Her unused pussy muscles spasmed and began to grip the invader. They strained against each other as she wailed her joy. He tried to hold it in. He didn't want to knock her up, didn't know if she was fertile at the moment or not. But her obvious joy, her urgent need and her gift to him was too much. His prick swelled and then belched a long rope of sperm-laced semen into her womb. He grunted as his cock followed up with four more thick ribbons of his thick seed, flushing her belly with the life-giving fluid. As he sagged on her he hoped he hadn't just done something to hurt her.

Finally her gasping calmed under his weight. Her arms were around him, holding him close. She was kissing his hair. He raised his head to look at her face. The candle light glinted green from her eyes.

"Again," she panted.

He was glad now that Sasami was insatiable. It was only because of what he'd had to learn to satisfy her that he was able to perform for Sakura. She demanded more, and this time, because his own need wasn't so urgent, he was able to pay attention to her whole body. He was amazed at how much it took, but he was finally able to fuck her senseless.

Sakura moaned as she swam toward consciousness. She felt suffused with a hot glow of satisfaction. As she became more and more aware she felt different parts of her body in ways she'd never felt them before. She felt a satisfied ache in her pussy, and a heavier wet heat that she knew was his ejaculate inside her. Rather than feel horrified that he had come in her, she wished the feeling would never go away. Even her breasts felt good, like the sun was shining on them. His weight was gone. She felt the heat and pressure of his body beside her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see him gazing at her. He was on his side, his now flaccid penis resting on her thigh. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I'm not," she said back.

"I mean about the underwear," he said. "I didn't save anything to put on the underwear."

She smiled tiredly. "And if I have my way you never will."

* * *

**I know Sasuke's has sisters and he fucked them. I know its weird; you don't have to tell. The only thing you can tell me is how much you liked it.**


End file.
